Of Impulse and Fey
by SomethingCleverHopefully
Summary: As head of Viola Industries, a woman like me cannot afford frivolous impulses. Priding myself as a strong woman I never indulge on impulse. So, somebody please tell me why I'm buying some "sort of" canis lupis ligoni! (Rated T until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah hello! I hope that you enjoy this read. I have done my very best in keeping it interesting although I feel like it is a little fast paced. This is not my first fanfic written, but it is for this account. (I hope this story turns out alright since the others were absolutely terrible!) Michelle this is for you. Now onto the show!

* * *

As head of Viola Industries, a woman like me cannot afford frivolous impulses. Priding myself as a strong woman I never indulge on _impulse_. Distractions are a different story altogether. Distraction is as necessary as any important contract or merger. Since I am careful and also a person of flighty fancy I choose my women wisely. They are just as important as dealing with an opposing company spy, because there is a chance that they are, I leave them with just enough to leave me in peace. Distractions are easy. Impulses are the bane of my existence.

So, somebody please tell me why I'm buying some "sort of" _canis lupis ligoni?_

…

"I thought only Sundays were supposed to be boring." I said cruising through the molasses of cars during rush hour. "This is why I don't like to leave work early," I sighed. There was nothing to do at work. All contracts were in on time, no one had filed for sexual harassment, and I had cleared my week for any petty meetings prior. Leaning my head back against the head rest of my Ashton Martin I risked a feign nap in the gridlock.

_Only a couple blocks more until I can hit the free road home. _Or so I thought. By the next street light I felt a pair of keen eyes. Used to being admired from afar I discreetly looked to my left. Nothing, but an old man digging high into his nose thinking he had the secrecy of an enclosed space. Puzzled I looked to my right. A young man silently screaming to his favorite song in hopes of making traffic move faster was all I found.

"Won't this light turn already?" I exclaimed through gritted teeth. I was beginning to feel perturbed by these set of imaginary eyes. After what felt like an eternity later, the light turned green and I gunned it home.

…

Two weeks later the feeling does not fade. Whether I am at work or at home, with company or alone, I can sense them. I feel as though I am being targeted, and that is a feeling that never bode well. I took care to drive away from the street where I first felt them but it does nothing but worsen the problem. Sitting at my desk exhausted and defeated from a long week and the sensation of eyes I rested my red irises.

It started at the base of my skull, this dull ache of loneliness. Apprehension and impatience flashed through the rest of my system making my fingers twitch on my arm rests. And suddenly a hot spear of abandonment tore through my heart. Gasping awake I found that it was nearly two hours since I "rested" my eyes. "I must get home. I can finish my work there" I muttered to myself while shuffling through corporate papers.

Although it was a shock, this had not happened before. I… almost felt sorry for it. Shaking off the event as much as possible I trudged down to my vehicle and took the back streets home. I completely missed in my weariness that this route took me through _that_ street. With my windows rolled down I began my drive home.

…

"C'mon ya mangy mutt, move it! I ain't got time fer yer tantrums ta-day!" yelled a man. His voice had echoed down the road and filtered into my ears. Curious I slowed to a stop to witness a middle- aged red haired man scolding a humongous dog. If it had been later in the evening I wouldn't have seen the great hound. Its fur was a dark navy blue with bold green eyes that shouldn't belong to any animal. Eyes that whizzed into my direction and held on; the same ghost eyes I had been feeling for weeks.

Unnerved, I quickly parked and stepped out of my car needing air. The big thing's tail thumped loudly at my oncoming arrival. "Well I'll be damned, she like's ya." Harrumphed the man, and then stuck out a meaty hand with a chuckle. "The name's Jack. And she, well, ne'er got 'round ta namin' 'er." My throat was as dry as a bone, with nerves that I had thought I lost the feeling for back with a vengeance. "A- Sorry, Shizuru Fujino, pleasure to meet you " I replied snapping out of my daze.

Unable to keep my gaze from slipping back down to the canine I saw it's lips peel back to reveal a smug toothy grin. _Are dogs capable of such facial expressions?_ "Look, I know yer a busy lady by yer fancy suit, but can ya help me with somethin'?"

Before I could filter my thought, "You don't know who I am," I stated matter-of-factly.

Sheepishly, the man scrubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, can't say that I do ma'am, just moved 'ere from Ireland a few weeks back. Times were gettin' hard back home."

"I see. I'm sorry. I came off rude it's just that I'm accustomed to being known. Allow me to start over. I am Shizuru Fujino owner and CEO of Viola Industries at your service." I stated with a mock bow.

"A-ha I still don't know much o' the town yet, but I know that I like yer style." Jack chuckled.

Feeling gracious and humbled I asked, "What is it that you need my assistance?"

"Hmm, it may be a bit much ta ask, but I can't get 'er ta eat. I noticed that she started ta wag 'er tail an' that's somethin' she ne'er does. She likes ya well 'nough. So, can ya try to feed 'er?"

"I shall do my best." I responded with a smile, though on this inside I was terrified. I didn't know a thing about pets, let alone huge gigantic animals!

Facing the hound, I placed my hands to my knees now at perfect eye- level, "So, what does a beautiful beast such as you eat?"

…

Human food apparently.

After I asked the question, _she_ gazed at me for a while then began to lightly trot to the burger joint on the adjoining street. Incredulous at the fact that she understood me and that she knew what she wanted I followed and ordered food without a second thought.

"Hey! Waitaminute! Dogs can't eat human food. It makes 'em sick!" Jack said while hurrying over to us.

"She seems intelligent enough to know what she wants." I said although still a little piqued. This creature left an odd feeling in my stomach.

"No really, it makes 'em vomit and 'ave painful gas," Jack said trying to reason with me.

"Would you like mayo or mustard with your burger miss?" The bored female teen cashier asked me smacking her gum all the while.

For reasons unknown, I looked down expectantly at the dog. Expecting this massive canine to answer, what in the world was I thinking? "Ah mustard, plea-" She growled menacingly before I could finish. Clearing my throat and lightly bouncing on my toes I tried again, terrified. "Um never mind let me have mayo please."

Her tail began to thump against my leg and I figured she was very pleased.

…

Later, when her food arrived Jack and I also realized that we were hungry as well. I ordered for both Jack and I; although it was a near all out brawl because Jack insisted I shouldn't pay for a man's meal. Altogether, it was a nice evening.

I also learned that the gigantic thing damn near loved mayo. I did my very best to hide my disgust. Needless to say, I was never a big fan of mayonnaise. "So, Jack, did you move here with family?" I questioned trying my hand at small talk when we had finished our meal. "Aye, came with my wife, a fine woman, an' three wee lassies. All of 'em beautiful with bright blue eyes like their ma." He stated full of pride, love, and adoration.

Smiling I asked, "How did you come by the shop?"

"Oh, well, even back home I worked with animals. Guy out 'ere said he was leaving an' couldn't take the animals with 'im an' he didn't want ta put 'em all down, so I said I'd come 'round an' take the shop."

"That is very kind of you."

A few seconds of awkward silence ensued. Of course Jack had questions of his own, but felt the need not to ask. I was not going to bring attention to myself for fear of looking pompous. So, I fired more questions of my own. Nodding in great big wolf's direction I asked, "How did you come by her?"

"She was in the shop when I came. Owner said ta keep a wary eye on 'er. He said she was nothin' but trouble. I 'ave ta admit she was in the beginning. Nearly took my hand off the big oaf!"

She had been lying on her stomach with her paws tucked under her muzzle. Upon noticing our attention on her she merely lifted her great big head and huffed in annoyance before relaxing again. "It's like she can really understand us." I said with wonder. "Aye, I think she can. I brought my little girl in once, an' she claimed that the dog was under a spell by the fey."

"I'm sorry, the what?"

"Och, lassie, I ferget where I am sometimes. The fey are what ya may call faeries."

"As in pixie dust and magic wands?"

"Oh no lass, the fey are pranksters. Evil and cunning things they are, but not like how the American's see them."

"Right. Well it was nice meeting you Jack, I must get going though. I have a lot of work to finish before the day is over." I said rising out of my seat. It had gone dark now, nearly half past nine when I checked my watch. "I need ta close shop as well, c'mon ya mangy mutt, time fer bed." Jack said nudging the dog with his foot. Stretching out across the pavement I found that the beast was a heck of a lot longer than I thought.

"It was a pleasure Jack. I hope that our paths cross again in the future." I said walking backward to my car. Jack bade his farewell and turned to close shop. The canine was having none of it. As I was walking to my vehicle I kept hearing the light clicking of its nails following me. I turned to find that it was a few feet behind its eyes intent on me. "I'm not taking you home darling. Heaven knows I can't handle a pet. Run along to Jack, he'll keep you safe and warm." I knew it understood somehow so I tried to head back to my car again.

The clicking continued and I was forced to turn around again. "Lass, I think wants ta come home with ya." Called out Jack, doing his best to catch her attention and bring her back to the shop. "I can't take you home. I have a business to run. I have no time for you." I stated firmly. It would have worked if she hadn't given me a heartbroken whine and wet puppy dog eyes.

Next thing I knew I whipped my head toward Jack without a thought in my head.

"Jack, how much?"

"Sorry?"

"How much do you want for her Jack?"

"Ah, come inside the shop we'll talk about it."

…

Turned out Jack hadn't thought of a price for her. He didn't think anyone would actually purchase her because she usually snapped and growled at anyone who had gotten to close. Jack was a little shy when it had come to naming his price. He knew she was beauty and valuable because of the previous owner, but he didn't want to scare away his potentially only customer for this hound.

After some negotiation, I loop holed myself into paying more than Jack wanted. I knew Jack was in a tight position and I knew that I could pay any price without faltering, so I gave him what he needed.

Yes, generosity was on my résumé.

"I did some research when I first saw 'er." Jack said as I was placing my card into his palm. "I think she sort of looks like a wolf from the _canis lupis ligoni_ breed. They're also called the 'Alexander Archipelago' wolf. Only she's too large and her teeth are different."

"Thanks Jack, I'll keep in touch."

…

Driving on my way home, with the _canis lupis ligoni_ –like wolf sticking its head out cutely in the passenger seat, I thought that perhaps impulse was something I should indulge in with more frequency.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry there will be more Shizuru/Wolf encounters coming soon. I know I didn't really let Her shine, but all in good time. Please feel free to comment! I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested! Thanks again. SCH


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! I am really excited to hear that a lot of you like where this is going. As a make shift present here is another chapter, albeit a little short. Might I add something that I missed in the first chapter: I do not own any of the material except for the character of my own and story line. Michelle this is still for you. Now, _Allons-y!_

* * *

The Viola estate was not a place for the faint of heart. Its grandeur alone could full the fantasies of a child for decades. The Victorian estate was something I did not care to brag about… much. I usually did not have to. However, I was much too tired to give the house such a grand gesture to the beast I let the house take of it.

The mansion had been created in brick, terracotta red in color. (I imagine that they must have been a full bright red before fading.) As I drove in the circular driveway the towering three stories greeted you in intimating warmth. Like that of a great big scary looking hound that really only wanted to play and love. My butler had stood patiently at the door, Kanzaki Reito. Although my parents insisted that I bring him with me, I was secretly glad I had. It was a lonely road to the top as they say and between the array of women and business transactions he had been my sole confidant.

Never once judging my actions, unless of course I had made a considerably bad call, which only happened twice may I add. I'm sure he was just as content coming along with me as I was, but we never talk about it. It was only a silent whisper of gratitude between us. His features were handsome enough. His dark hair, mysterious light brown eyes, poetic mouth, and tall slim muscular build, he could have been the Japanese version of Adonis, but he and I know where my desire lies. Of course we had grown up together and view each as respective relatives/ friends than lovers of any sort.

"Ma'am, I see that we now have a new addition to the family." Reito called out with a small smile, undoubtedly surprised at the "new addition's" size when she steps out of the car. "That's right. Reito, could you please help me with the bags? I had not realized their weight until now." Reito had already come down the stairs offering a hand. "Need you ask woman?" Reito smarmily replied. He and I had dropped those "master" and "slave" boundaries as soon as I lived separately from my parents. It was quite refreshing to say the least. Playful banter was our specialty.

The oversized wolf had been sniffing around the bushes, curious at all that she could find there. Her big blue black tail began swishing lazily in delight when she came to sniff at a bed of red and white carnations. The bushes had been hedged to be tall spirals of green at the entrance of the mansion. _You are more than welcome to do your business out front, but please don't kill my plants!_ I silently begged the wolf. As if she could hear my thoughts.

Kanzaki and I had finished placing all of the dog supplies in their proper places while the wolf was still outside. She seemed very nervous about entering the house. If I did not know any better I'd say she was asking for permission. Her sharp green eyes searched mine for some semblance of comfort. I walked over to pet her murmuring, "It's alright to be a little frightened. This house is a little big after all, but I'm sure you will like it. Come, shall we give you a tour of the inside?" After a few more minutes of coaxing, she padded herself inside.

…

The home on the inside was a lot more to take in I suspect. Before doing anything else, she moved on over to sniff at Reito. Familiarizing herself with something simpler than rooms and hallways. I had fallen in love with the estate as soon as I had laid eyes on it. Quickly I busied myself on restoring and renovating. It features a grand staircase, as many as eight working fireplaces with period mantles, chestnut wainscoting and paneling, coffered and beamed ceilings, and a new stone and brick lower level with French limestone flooring. The back yard consisted of a tennis court and pool with a pool house. Lush green grass and beds of more flowers could also be found as well. The garage where I kept all my transportations of choice only a little father back the pool house.

"What do you think?" I asked the dog. Her tail wagged in response. Reito had been standing by my side when he suggested that we name her. "Blacky!" I said playfully. Reito cringed. "Shizuru, please, we need a _good _name." Reito urged, still making a face at Shizuru all the while. "Fine then, not 'Blacky'. Reito I've never had a pet before. You know that. How in the world am I supposed to name this great lump of wolf?" The dog growled a little not taking the insult too lightly. Reito's eyes sort of popped out of their sockets. "Did the… did the dog just understand 'great lump of wolf'?"

"Apparently so."

…

Naming _anything_ is easier said than done. "Ugh, Reito I have to go to work in the morning I don't have _time _to name this hound right now." I said tiredly scrubbing my hands over my face, which is not something I normally indulged in. "Shizuru, if not now, then when? You and I both know that if she is not named _now_ she will never be named. Have a heart Shizuru, she can't always be called 'hound' or 'dog' or 'wolf'."

"Why can't we just name her 'wolf'? It's a lot easier than finding something meaningful."

"Shizuru! She's now your companion. I would not like to be called 'butler' or 'hey human' for the rest of my life, would you?"

"Reito I really have much to do. Couldn't you just keep looking through the baby name list?"

"This is a dual effort. You and I have to agree on a name before we take her to the vet."

"Says who?"

"Says the person you trust with your life."

"I hate it when you play dirty…" I snarled moodily, staring blankly into a baby naming booklet that Reito just _swore_ to have for convenience. We had diligently fired names back and forth at each other for over two hours. When we finally agreed on a few names we'd try them on the beast which looked back at us with indifference, thus signaling that each name had failed to stick. "This is going to take a while Shizuru, I think you should take half a day tomorrow." That night Reito and I went to bed with no luck

…

I had her bed moved into my room. I thought that having her in a room of her own would spook her the first few nights. I would be lying if I said that I didn't look forward to fulfilling one of my childhood fantasies of sleeping with a gigantic cuddly dog. I may be the embodiment of sophistication, but it does not mean that I don't have childish antics. I slipped on my Guia la bruna silk nightwear which consists of a champagne colored top and matching panty. It didn't register in my mind that the hound had gone suddenly quiet when she had been making a ruckus snooping about the room.

When I finally clamored into bed I patted the space next to me compassionately, essentially signaling the pup to climb in with me. Her eyes looked at me with open embarrassment. _If dogs could blush…_ "C'mon into bed, if you don't like sleeping with me you can sleep in your own room tomorrow." I stated patting the space again. I did nothing to hide my amusement, but I did take care to hide my disgruntlement. _Those eyes do not belong on any animal. They are just as expressive as human eyes._ She trailed over as quietly to the bed as she could. She stared at me deeply, eyes asking for assurance. I patted the bed once more.

With much grace and deft, she leaped into bed, immediately curling into me. "I thought dogs did that circle thing in the movies." I said thoughtfully. The dog looked at me for a few moments. Sighing, the wolf stood on the bed and circled around three times before settling again. Speechless, I unintentionally scooted farther and sat up in bed. "You… I think I must be really exhausted." Hesitantly I lied down and cuddled into the hound. All my thoughts immediately fled away from my brain.

I honestly couldn't think of another time I slept so soundly and warm.

…

As she slept, I itched to transform. I had spent too much time in the form. This form is tolerable when I am able to free roam and run, however, so far I only have been able to sit in a cage.

_I. Hate. Cages._

Still, a little while longer couldn't hurt when the human seems so comfortable.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it was a little taste of what is to come. I hope you enjoyed it. Just to clear the air a little bit, Jack is my own character. I will more often than not use a character made from my own imagination than a character from the actual anime, tv show, what have you. It makes me feel better of my potential copyright infringement. Another thing before I go, I was too excited to really sit down and edit my writing. Any errors I make feel free to comment. I will loosely say that the next update will be on Monday July 21, 2014, but I make no official promise. SCH


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I went back and revised this chapter to my liking... which was basically the same thing with a few alterations. I hope that you enjoy it! Michelle this is for you. Now, _Allons-y!_

* * *

I could never remember my dreams. No matter how vivid they were, my nighttime imagination was always illusive. This time was no different, but I did feel something tug at my mind when I woke in the morning. The wolf, already up, had sat patiently waiting at the door. I figured she needed to use the facilities. I obligingly opened the door and walked her down to the backdoor.

Reito had already finished with breakfast and followed us outside. "Reito, what about 'Natsuki'?" I asked out of the blue. We had been standing in the doorway giving the wolf some privacy. "Where did you come up with that?" He asked incredulously. "That's a boy's name," He continued. My mood suddenly became pensive. I remained quiet in my thoughts for a couple moments.

"I honestly have no idea. Each time I looked at her I felt this… push in my mind. I realized that this name was the cause of it, and don't you think she's a little too strong for a girl name?"

"I suppose you're right. Well, have you tried it yet? Does she like it?"

"No I have not, so let's see how we fair this time. Come Natsuki!"

The beast had already started its way back. Her head had whipped up prior to wagging her tail wildly. It had been the happiest swishing of her tail that I had seen so far! Natsuki then trotted up the steps and Reito and I couldn't help but pet her in relief. _Finally, she has a name._ I felt rather satisfied at myself for finding a suitable name.

Together an odd, yet happy family; I don't remember being so ecstatic since I left home. As we began to troop into the house Reito turned and muttered, "You could have put on your robe before we stepped outside. You know how _she_ gets when she has a chance to see you half naked." He spat "she" with such utter loathing I was afraid the bricks would start melting. Of course I knew who "she" was. She was considerably bad call numbers one and two in the form of my next door neighbor.

…

She threw down her binoculars angrily. How dare she buy a dog without her permission! Dogs were stupid and ugly and slobbery. They cared for nothing more than attention and love; attention and love that was already reserved for her and her alone. She couldn't ignore the fact that dogs were known for being loyal to a fault though.

"I need to pay my dear Shizuru a visit." She seethed, but not terribly livid since it gave her a reason to visit her goddess. Her sex on legs, god, she was getting too excited. If her thoughts continued to turn her on she'd have to bang herself before she left for work today.

"I would need to bring this _pooch_ a gift." She swore under her breath. Formalities were such a drag. What in the world could she give a do-… Oh well that's an idea. She could give it poisoned meat! Then she could comfort an inconsolable Shizuru- chan with sex and more sex. She'd have to wait until her beloved had gotten considerably attached though. She could bide her time. She would do anything to worm her way back into Shizuru's life, her butler be damned.

"This is going to be good. Thank you, worthless mutt for volunteering your life as a tribute to my unwavering cause."

…

A few days had passed and the odd family fell into a new routine. It turned out that Natsuki was an early riser, earlier than even Shizuru. So, in accommodation, Shizuru slept with the door open. Natsuki would then find her way down to the kitchen where Reito would be found making breakfast. They would silently greet each other, and Reito would serve her an early breakfast. Shizuru would then mosey over into the kitchen for breakfast a half hour later. Shizuru would complain about her toast being too burnt or her eggs too runny to annoy Reito; he would then threaten that he'd poison her food the next morning. When she'd finish eating she would give him a big smack on the cheek and a friendly pat on the butt as a thank you.

Natsuki would stay with Reito until he finished with the dishes and then she'd go back to Shizuru's room. Shizuru would be fresh out of the shower and half way dressed. Natsuki would jump back on bed and watch Shizuru choose her outfit for the day. Natsuki was very impressed by this human female. Her tan tresses fell until almost midway down her back and eyes as red as the finest red wine. Shizuru was a tad bit taller than she, but it didn't mean she could overpower her physically.

Today Shizuru choose a violet dress suit. Natsuki rumbled in appreciation startling the human. "Oh you like it too? I get a lot of women complimenting me in this suit. I usually wear this suit when I crave the company of a woman…" She muttered the last to herself. Natsuki couldn't place the feeling in her chest, but heard herself growl in irritation. Shizuru gave her a puzzled look before going back to her buttons. After Shizuru dressed she would then call out to Reito to have a nice day and that to expect her for dinner unless she called otherwise.

Natsuki would pad along beside her until she got to her car. Shizuru would give her a good scratch behind the ears and tell her to be a good girl for the day and not get into trouble. The blue wolf would watch Shizuru drive away then go back inside waiting at the door. Reito would then leave the house claiming to only go out to get groceries, although Natsuki knew better. Reito always came back with different female scents. Finally with some time to herself, Natsuki would run upstairs to Shizuru's room where all the curtains were drawn and transform.

…

Oh gods it felt so _good _every time. To be able to breathe and stretch out her long limbs were one of the best feelings in the world to Natsuki. It was nice to be a canine, but Natsuki needed to free her body any and every time she could. Completely nude, Natsuki took it upon herself to dress in Shizuru's discarded robe. The feeling of the fine silk refreshing on her flesh, Natsuki would skip inside the privacy of the room in pleasure.

Today she crawled into bed and hummed a little tune her mother used to sing her. It had taken a while to infiltrate Shizuru's mind. The woman had mental walls of steel that were higher than she had ever encountered. It was pure luck that Natsuki was able to give Shizuru her name her first night here. It wasn't as though Natsuki couldn't just say her name in canine form, but was the most unconventional way since Natsuki had seen the reactions of the silly humans. Dogs in general were smarter than the humans had given them credit for. However, Natsuki supposed that she was pushing the boundary by understanding _everything._ Still, it wasn't her fault she could not ignore anything.

Natsuki needed to listen to everything. Any scrap of information was as valuable as any. As far as she knew there was only one traitor left. She hadn't been able to find them so far, but all she had to do was wait and listen. Gripping her hands and gritting her teeth she punched at the pillow.

If she had waited a millennia for this moment, she could live through another millennia more to find and kill this bitch.

…

A few hours later Reito would return with the groceries and another plethora of female scents. _Jeez this boy gets around._ Natsuki thought while doing her best to close the door behind him. It wasn't until this day that Reito began to get chatty. "I think I've found her Natsuki, the woman of my dreams." He sighed dreamily. Natsuki secretly rolled her eyes but listened faithfully nonetheless. "I had been flirting with other women, but she's always the first on my mind." He said while pulling out the food products.

"She works at the flower shop next to the grocery store. Her name is Chikako, a lovely shy girl that mainly works in the back of the shop making the flower arrangements. Her hair is as dark as the night with eyes as blue and bright as the ocean. I think I'm in love Natsuki." Reito had been so starry eyed he danced and sang all around the kitchen preparing lunch. He had a pretty voice Natsuki concluded. "Oh, Shizuru called me saying that she's coming back early today. She sounded a little strained." He told Natsuki while preparing the roast beef sandwiches.

Natsuki's ears twitched in interest, but gave no other sign of her internal worry. She shouldn't get too attached to these humans after all since her time was limited. If she found no leads to the last of those murders Natsuki would up and leave. Never looking back at the wonderful things she left behind.

…

I had returned home with a metaphorical dark cloud over my head. My mood so ugly that my secretary meekly suggested that I return home while she straightened out the mess left behind. As CEO of the company I did not want to leave my office until I had personally cleared the problem. Pushing everything else aside I worked for several hours straight (five I was later told by my secretary) until finally everything was set into place.

It was then that I called Reito. Tiredly informing him that I was coming home early. What an awful day. Rolling in the drive way I was greeted by Natsuki sitting at the foot of the front door. It did lift my mood a little. Slamming my door shut I did my best not to stomp my way into the mansion. I took a deep cleansing breath and pet Natsuki good naturedly. Taking another deep breath I strode inside.

…

"What happened today, Shizuru? I know that look." Reito asked as he placed a sandwich in front of her. "Someone hacked into my database mainframe and planted a complicated virus. It took me hours to get the damn thing cleared. If it had just been that I would have been okay, but since the stupid thing was planted last night the company that planted it stole a billion dollars' worth of information." I said rubbing my temples. "I found the employee who had done it, fired their ass, and managed to squeeze the data back in the end though."

Reito gave me a "I-feel-sorry-for-you" face when I took a vicious bite of my sandwich. "I know just the thing to cheer you up… well two things. I'll make sure to sweep the dojo before you're finished changing." He said as he turned on the stove to boil a kettle of water. "You just know me too well." I said feeling the cloud lift a bit more. Natsuki had then walked over to me and rubbed against my leg. She must have been sensitive to how I was feeling. She rose to plant her two front paws on my thigh, whining and slowly swaying her tail from side to side trying to make me feel better. Chuckling I scratched at her neck and gave her a quick peck on her mouth.

"Shizuru, that was gross."

"Oh c'mon Reito, I kiss you."

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Well, there are days when you don't brush your teeth long enough in the morning that you end up having dog breath."

"SHIZURU! Brew your own damn tea, I'm leaving."

"Oh Reito you know I'm only teasing…"

We bickered at each other a little longer not noticing that Natsuki stood stunned after the kiss.

…

After lunch, I quickly changed and went down to the basement where I kept my home dojo. I desperately needed to release all my tension. While warming up, Natsuki came down to the basement in curiousity I suspect. A few more minutes of warming up had passed when I deemed myself ready for my naginata, my precious naginata. I tied my hair into a ponytail with the black ribbon that I kept with my naginata.

Natsuki came onto high alert when she saw the weapon. "Don't worry Natsuki, I'm only here to practice. If you don't like it you are more than welcome to leave." I said none too kindly. No one ever gets in between me and my naginata-jutsu. Natsuki looked completely affronted at my hard tone, but remained in the room.

I allowed myself to start slow. I paced my breaths with the familiar forms that were drilled into me as a child by my father. Languidly flowing from one position to another I gradually let the world fall away from my conscious mind. I became one with my beloved weapon of choice. Little by little I moved faster and with more force. I allowed all my anger and frustration from the day free from my body in the form of sweat and tired limbs.

The session must have lasted for a couple hours at least, but I felt so contented. At the end of it all, I laid down. Feeling my labored breathing circulate in my chest I had forgotten that I had a spectator in the room. Natsuki cautiously came toward me and rested her head on my stomach. I ran my hand sluggishly through her fur. "I need a shower." I said to myself. Pushing myself up, I dutifully cleaned off my blade and placed both my ribbon and my naginata in their glass case.

…

Natsuki had never seen such a thing in all of her years. She had never seen a human handle a weapon with such skill. Natsuki had quickly become entranced at her show of proficiency. Natsuki was currently listening to the water patter as her human showered. Wait, _her _human? The gigantic hound had never referred to any human as hers. She was getting much too comfortable in these few days.

She would have to tread these waters more carefully. Even if she did start to like these pair of humans, _must have been that stupid kiss._

* * *

A/N:Alright, before anyone tries to cause me harm because I did not have enough "ShizNat"ness in this chapter please follow these two instructions. One: Don't hit me. Two: Go to my profile to get the link to my tumblr page all of my answers are there. Please make sure to review, follow, favorite, and/or etc. I need feedback to make sure that I should keep writing, and if that isn't a good incentive, it also helps make sure to write the chapters on time. Anyway, I hope you liked it! SCH


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: AAAANNNDDDD I'm back! I know that I have been gone a long while. Much longer than intended. So enough talk and on with the show. Michelle this is for you.

* * *

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains,

no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

-Sherlock Holmes

The stupid kiss on the muzzle had yet to cease. Shizuru was quite fond of it and Natsuki was beginning to feel edgy. Really, all Natsuki was trying to do was console the taller woman the way she had seen other dogs do. _They_ never received a kiss from a beautiful woman in return. They certainly didn't get kissed everyday no matter how exhausted their owner was sometimes. Shizuru called it her "her staple of love".

Reito, clearly disgusted, had tried to scold Shizuru out of it, but to no avail. "She doesn't like it Shizuru." He said for the umpteenth time that month. "She does too! Natsuki has yet to wiggle away or snap at me! When she does I will stop." Shizuru would always reply. Truthfully, Natsuki hadn't done either of those things because Shizuru was too swift and unpredictable. It was irritating to Natsuki to know that she could not calculate her movements.

It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that deep down she liked them.

…

The next day had gone like clockwork. Their usual schedule followed to the T. Natsuki had pulled on Shizuru's robe and crawled back into bed. She had a poor amount of sleep the evening before. She had been prowling the night in search of clues to find the last of the traitorous family that murdered her kind. No such luck yet, but all in good time.

_"_Good things happen to those who wait_._" She recited her mother's words before falling into a peaceful sleep.

…

It barely hit eleven o'clock in the morning when I returned home. I knew Reito was out and about at this time and wouldn't have been back until maybe one o'clock since he was too busy trying to court his fair lady. I was very proud and happy to find that he may have found the lady to tie him down. Natsuki had yet to greet me in the driveway, so I figured she was frolicking around in the backyard. I entered the house quietly. I wanted some time to just step inside the house in silence.

I made my way to the back of the house finding no Natsuki in the yard. There was no other sound in the house. For a quick moment, I feared the worst. "Now let's be reasonable Shizuru." I muttered to myself. "Where could she be?" She had to be asleep if she had not come to greet me yet. I had yet to witness the beast sleep and now was the perfect opportunity! The devil in me convinced me to creep up the stairs and into my bedroom. What I found lying in my bed was definitely not something I was ready to find.

…

"Who are you?" I demanded icily.

The woman with long navy blue hair merely cuddled deeper in my bed. It seemed as if she was familiarly pleased to hear my voice. Taking a bold step forward I asked again, "Who are you?" The floorboard creaked underneath my foot and she shot up in my bed. "My patience is wearing thin. Who are you?" I pressed.

She had been facing the wall opposite me and I vaguely noticed that she was also wearing my robe. It couldn't have been _her_. Her hair was too dark a color, a pretty shade of blue. "I… I'm an intruder." Her low voice said coolly. I allowed an amused smile grace my lips in spite of the situation. "Yes, you are."

"I must go." She said not giving any indication of moving.

"Yes, you should, but I'd like to know who you are first."

"Why?"

"So I can report you to the police."

A long pause followed between us. She had yet to move and I had yet to check my temper. This woman had somehow snuck in to my home. Only a select few are capable of that, and it was rather unnerving to see her lying casually in my bed. "My name is Kuga." She said after another short silence. "If you don't _mind_, I would like you to face me." I stated curtly. The woman stiffened as if insulted and whipped around to scold me before remembering her place.

_Those eyes…it couldn't be._

The only set of unearthly, bright green eyes I had ever seen belonged to my canine.

It was then that even the most absurd detail made sense.

How Natsuki consumed only human food, how her eyes were too ethereal, and how she understood every conversation around her. As farfetched as it seemed to me, it felt like it was the only real truth about my dog.

_ My humongous beast was a shape shifter._

_…_

"So, tell me this again really slowly." I said steepling my fingers together.

Natsuki huffed in annoyance, but complied. "I come from a different planet in the Otome system very far from here. My people were a proud warrior race of what you call shape shifters. We shape shift into our Children which is a complicated version of our ancestors who choose us specifically to carry their abilities on. My child is named Duran, the ancestor of ice. Though we were a planet of warriors, we were virtually a peaceful planet with our neighbors, except one. The name of their planet is so dark with evil that it is never to be mentioned, even by their inhabitants.

The forbidden planet was built on a monarchy just like ours. Their queen at the time had been a woman named Tomoe. The vile creature grew jealous of our kind and attacked us when we were most vulnerable, mating season. She and her people tore us apart. I watched thousands upon thousands die beside me in battle. I watched the arrows pierce deep into their flesh. I saw them mutilated by blades wielded by the enemy. I heard them cry out in agony and suddenly fall silent.

When the battle was over only a handful of us survived. None of the destruction struck true to my heart until I found my sister while wading through the bloody carnage. Her small body pooled in so much blood. Her once golden hair slick with chunks of flesh and stained red with the substance in our veins, her name was Alyssa. She was to be our queen. The young of our planet are always crowned because we know that the heart of a child is honest and knows greater mercy than those who have seen battle."

I watched her grow sullen once more and felt the once icy cavern in my chest warm and tug.

"We fought and killed off the dark planet much like they had done with ours. It was most disappointing to find that the queen Tomoe and a few royal family members had fled before we breached her fortress. The coward has yet to show herself, but I know I am near. I can feel it." She finished off with fire blazing in her amazing emeralds.

"What happened to the others in your group?" I asked.

"Dead. They died off one by one against the enemy only leaving me."

Her shoulders had looked as if the very walls of the house were upon them. The sadness and anger made her eyes sing a song of sorrow that she tried to hide to all others and at times herself. Yet, despite all the show of emotion, the great mask had not been broken. With no other way to voice my sympathy I laid my hand on top hers. Squeezing gently until she brought those wonderful eyes to level with mine.

I had never known more than fleeting affection with other women, but the sucking feeling in my heart made sure I knew that this was more than that.

"I know you'll find her and avenge your people." I said quietly before allowing my hand to hesitantly retreat. I knew that a lingering touch would be most unwelcome. Sitting back I blew up my bangs and rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

"Now, how do I break this to Reito?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I know that it is really short and a very late update, but I will try to make it up to you later on. Please don't forget to review and fav and follow. Also please don't be shy and follow me on tumblr. (The link is on my About page.) I would really like some interaction with you. Oh! I will try to have some sort of "Happy Birthday" special posted up for Natsuki, it's just an idea. Byyyeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I know that I have been away for...quite some time. In my defense school had restarted for me and with a combination of that and work I barely had enough time to post this chapter. I know that I promised a birthday chapter for Natsuki, but that will have to wait for what I have in mind. Thank you so much for being super patient with me! Michelle this is for you. Now, _Allons-y!_

* * *

Knowing Reito for so long, I knew I had a massive problem on my hands. I suppose he and I have a very logical head on our shoulders, but I could not bring myself to _not _believe Natsuki. Everything had clearly fit the bill. Reito on the other hand demanded a show of her "so- called 'shape shifting' powers". Natsuki had given him such a poisonous look I thought she would have killed him for asking such a thing.

Natsuki had told me earlier that shape shifting in front of others was as intimate as sex on her planet. Only close family and partners were allowed to witness a change. I begged Reito to drop it. In a furious rage he stomped off to his bedroom. After a quick tug of war on whether I should follow him or not, I hurried after. Reaching his chambers, I closed the door behind me.

"Shiruzu," He whispered harshly to me, "How can you accept this willingly? Without any semblance of proof? She could be lying for all we know. It could be one of _her _schemes to crawl back from the depths of hell and into your life."

"Reito, it isn't right to invade on someone's privacy that way. Not even someone who isn't even from this planet. Let alone galaxy, who knows what she is actually capable of; I know you and I are well equipped to defend ourselves against danger, but Reito. _She's not human!" _I whispered back.

"You whole heartedly believe her. This is complete bullshit." He snarled angrily turning his back on me.

"Reito, don't think that _she_ didn't cross my mind. I very nearly thought it was _her._ Honestly, Reito have I ever been wrong?"

"Yeah, twice."

"Oh for goodness sake! Go back outside and just look! LOOK AT HER EYES!" I pleaded desperately. "We can't ask such a thing from her. Please use your senses and look."

A tense silence flooded between us. After a few moments more his shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily. Another two ticks passed by and he slowly turned back to face me still not meeting my eyes. "Fine, Shizuru, have it your way." Reito stated quietly. My heart broke a little; I couldn't lose a good friend because of an alien. "Well at least she doesn't look like an Ood."

When I saw his mouth quirk up a little I knew we would be okay soon enough.

…

While we were away, it seemed that Natsuki was fighting an internal battle of her own. Back in the kitchen we marveled at how rigid her shoulders and her back were since she was facing the wall. Her long cobalt blue hair cascaded down her spine. We all were rooted in the room. Neither of us willing to speak first; Natsuki reluctantly spun around.

When her eyes flashed I could not help but be completely entranced by her beauty. It was such a pure and unadulterated beauty that I could find no flaw in her. It was then that I started to pick out all the flaws I found in myself. This surprised me because it had been decades since I had felt so self- conscious.

Snapping back into focus, I realized that Reito had been squinting hard at Natsuki. Natsuki stood ram rod straight as before, so not to ruin my faithful butler's concentration. I could see him begin to make the connections in his mind, but his stubborn logic kept getting in the way. As he was about to give up Natsuki took in a particularly large inhale.

As she let out her breath she began to shrink alarmingly into my robe. My eyes grew wide and I nearly leapt at the chance to catch her as she fell to the floor had it not been for the big clue that she was beginning to grow blue fur. Her frame crumpling into the canine form Reito and I had been accustomed to. A few seconds later she was completely enveloped in my satin robe and I meekly lifted it off to find her bold eyes staring expectantly at me. There was no special white light. No special effects. This had been a true transformation from an otherworldly alien being.

"I realized that earthlings had yet to have encounters of another kind." The massive beast responded to our awe. Speechless Reito lent heavily on the marble island and I, well, felt my knees buckle and watched the world go dark.

…

"You're lucky I had a few more of those perfume salts when you were obsessed with corsets."

"Yes I am." I said, holding a bag of ice on my head.

Natsuki decided to remain in her canine form which felt a little more comfortable than seeing her as a human again. We were all situated on the living room couch, if only because we weren't quite sure of what to do with ourselves. "I think I'm going to take the day off tomorrow." I stated quietly.

Reito looked at me with approval. I was sure he didn't want to be alone with Natsuki anymore now that he knew the truth. With the last half hour spent in silence sprinkled with small yawns and sleepy eyes, Reito announced that he was going to bed. "I think we are all in need of a bit of sleep now." I said getting up.

It wasn't until I reached my bedroom that I noticed the soft clicks of Natsuki's nails on the hardwood floor. "Um, I believe that I should show you to the extra bedroom." Natsuki looked puzzled. "Wouldn't you want your own bedroom to sleep in? You could have the whole room to yourself, you know, privacy?"

"Any privacy I had has now been stripped away." She said in a dull tone.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want your own bedroom?" I asked almost hysterically. It wasn't that I didn't mind her secret. It was the fact that I knew how gorgeous she was. It just didn't feel right to be sleeping with someone that really could pass for a god.

It wasn't fair.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes and gauged my reaction for the worst. "It wasn't my intention to be staying here longer than necessary anyway, _human_." She snarled angrily. "If you wish to stay in separate rooms because you're uncomfortable with what I am is no skin off my nose." She finished, then began stalking off in the opposite direction where the spare bedrooms were.

I desperately wanted to tell that that was not the case at all. I wanted to tell her that it... could very well be that I loved her. I was only nervous to be in the same room because I felt freaking self-conscious. My head continue to pound against my skull and I simply retired to my bed. Maybe I was being too shallow anyway, love at first sight? Give me a break.

…

"What would humans know anyway? They are foolish and narrow minded." Natsuki muttered bitterly while transforming back to being human. I was being fucking generous showing them something that is part of my heritage, something _private, _only for them to push me aside.

I felt some of my ire fade and allowed my mind to clear. "They are scared children too me. These sheltered children never once stepped outside to play, never knowing the dangers and wonders of the real universe." I said while sitting at the edge of my bed.

Shizuru's mind is of a fortress everything in but never out. When she suggested that I slept in another room I must admit that I was beyond hurt since she had accepted what I was so freely in the beginning. "What would humans know anyway?" I repeated.

I was not joking when I said that I did not plan to stay long.

* * *

A/N: Now why in the world did no body tell me about stupid mistakes in previous chapters? Well, hopefully when this is all said and done I will go back and fix them. Did anyone catch the Doctor Who reference? Oh... it's just funny to me? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oki doki! I got another chapter up a lot earlier than I expected. You could say that I got a little "Type-Happy". I will do my very best to get another chapter up as quickly as I did this one. I hope you enjoy! Michelle this is for you. Now, _Allons-y!_

* * *

Walking on eggshells was the only way to explain the next few weeks. Shizuru had stayed at work longer and left me alone with Natsuki for more than what I would've liked. Still, by the next month our original routine had been back in full swing. Natsuki and I would greet each other in the kitchen every morning and I would feed her the scraps. (She always stayed in her canine frame.) Shizuru would tumble in, we'd have a friendly spat, and she was off to shower. Natsuki would then go outside instead of following Shizuru to her room. It made me wonder if something had happened between them since the night of the unveiling.

Shizuru had fallen into a state of unease and sadness. Natsuki had grown cold and angry toward Shizuru when she was in the room. There were no more friendly kisses and Shizuru would do her best not to flinch when she passed Natsuki. I had no idea why she would flinch, and when I had tried to ask her about it she claimed oh-so-innocently that she didn't know what I was talking about. Today, as selfish as I sound, I was not going to worry about my longtime friend. I knew Shizuru would talk to me when she needed to. Right now I had to worry about what I should get Chikako for her birthday.

…

Reito had called me ahead of time to let me know that he would be out this evening with his lady friend. I was happy for him, but I was nervous of being in the house alone with Natsuki. Our relationship hadn't bettered after the night I shooed her out of my room. Parking out back I pondered on how I should sneak in through the back of the mansion without Natsuki coming down to see me.

"What the hell am I thinking?" I sputtered. Outraged at myself for thinking such a thing, "I will not let her make me feel like an intruder in my own home." Marching up the back porch I stomped my feet for good measure. Daring Natsuki to come down and meet me with her cold emerald eyes. When I opened the door there seemed to be no one in the house. "Well so much for looking like a fool." I muttered. Although it hadn't been a particularly busy month I was truly exhausted. I wanted to calm the waters between Natsuki and me, but with the withering looks I had been receiving lately I hadn't the heart.

Slumping into the deep recesses of my couch I gently massaged my temples. This was more of a mindless habit than to actually relive a headache. Sighing, I sat back onto my shoulder blades and patiently waited for the full dark of the evening to come and wash the room with pure moonlight. I didn't feel like turning on the artificial electric light just yet. My mood lower than the floor beneath my feet I wanted to wallow in the dark for a little while.

When darkness finally came I slipped off my pinchy shoes and brought my knees up to my chest. With deliberate movements, I wrapped my arms around them and let my head rest on the tops of my knees. I had forgotten how soothing it was to the soul to watch the moon in its entire glory filter through the gigantic windows. Suddenly nostalgic I began to hum a soft tune my mother would sing.

"Why are you sitting alone in the dark human?"

I gasped and whirled around to see Natsuki, in her human-ish form, half hidden in the shadows. _Still as gorgeous as ever,_ I thought glumly. "I was relaxing." I replied.

"That is an odd way to relax."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sitting alone in the dark and singing to yourself seems more like you're wallowing to me."

_Damn._

"I see." I stated curtly while unwinding myself from the couch. "I shall be in my room if you need anything. Reito should be home within the hour." I said soundly annoyed with the fact that I was so easy to read. "I didn't mean anything by it human." Natsuki breathed. Something was off. I could feel it as I stepped toward her to leave. "What's wrong?" I asked wary of what may come next. "Why would anything be wrong?" She said stiffly not moving as if to keep herself in the dark. Narrowing my eyes, although I was sure she couldn't see, I back pedaled and turned on the lamp.

A small _pat_ came from a droplet of blood that hit the floor from her left shoulder. Her beautiful navy hair was matted against the wound which began to congeal grotesquely. Rushing toward her I caught her before the last of her strength failed her. "What happened?" I asked while my eyes were searching all over her face. Natsuki could only manage a wheezy breath before I felt her dead weight.

…

The thought of calling an ambulance was immediately extinguished. I thought about calling Reito, but decided against it. I could handle the wound myself. I did not want to spoil his date. Quickly laying her on the ground I hurried to grab the medical kit we held in a small closet underneath the stairs. After spending some time on clean up I found that it was a very small wound, but it gushed like the dickens. I had spent some time as a nurse before I inherited the company and found that she also had not cut into any serious veins. I figured that it had to do with something of her alien self.

Once I stopped the bleeding I reached for a salve and froze. What did I know about Natsuki's alien anatomy? Even though she seemed human enough, she was not in fact human. Natsuki groaned almost inaudibly and I applied the salve anyway before dressing the wound. Pulling back to take a good look at my work I gave myself a mental pat on the back on not primarily focusing on the softness of Natsuki's breasts. (I did have to strip Natsuki of her top to deal with the infliction.) Wanting her to be comfortable and not on the hard floor, I hauled her up the stairs in a bridal scoop.

"I'm not sure if I like the fact that you fit perfectly in my arms." I said gently to Natsuki. She was unbearably cold from the shock of blood loss. Quickly reaching my room I did my best to accommodate her giving myself another mental pat for not pitching us down the stairs. When I figured that she would be alright for the time being I went back downstairs to clean up the mess. Much later I found that if I had stayed a fraction of a second longer I would have heard Natsuki calling for me.

…

Reito had scolded me for not calling him that night. Partly because he was worried about Natsuki and I being alone together and partly because he felt that he could dress Natsuki better than I could. _Bloody bastard just wanted to cop a feel._ Natsuki had yet to wake up from her coma for the past two weeks. Reito and I took turns watching over Natsuki, and Reito would make sure that I would eat and sleep despite the fact that I was worried for her. By the third week I decided to take the week off. Heaven knew I wasn't really paying much attention to work anyway.

That week I was able to coerce Reito to go and take Chikako to the hot spring spa that I book for them. He was being such a huge help and I knew he wanted to be Chikako before she went back to university. She wanted to finish her degree in some sort of botany to become a college professor. Heading back to school meant less time between them and I knew I would be home all week. Right now I was waiting for my tea kettle to boil for some much needed tea. I was so nervous about leaving Natsuki's side for even a second that Reito came home with those baby walkie-talkies one night. I had it beside me right now.

Rubbing out the kinks in my neck I clipped the walkie to the elastic of my shorts and nursed my tea while heading back upstairs. Sitting in my usual spot next to the bed I placed my cup on the bed stand before interlacing my fingers with hers. I found that Natsuki slept much better when in contact with others. I suspected she felt less lonely and afraid. She had twitched a lot in her sleep until I figured this out. Somewhere along the line I fell asleep myself. When I awoke it seemed that she was beginning to wake herself.

"Water," She rasped and I obliged trying to keep my trembling fingers under control. I was beginning to fear the worst for her health. Before I could fire my questions of inquiry she was already back asleep. Blowing up my bangs in relief I simply replaced the wet cloth on her forehead.

…

Natsuki had been sitting upright in my bed when I brought her breakfast the next morning. I had brought up bowl of chicken noodle so not to upset her stomach. She ate in silence. Between the clinking of her spoon going back into the bowl and watching her eat, a question of a different kind came up to my lips.

"Why did Jack's daughter say you were under a spell by the fey?"

Pausing in her repetitious movements she slid her gaze toward me seemingly like she just noticed I was there. When she processed my question she put her spoon down and blushed awkwardly. "I spoke to her by accident. I…enjoy the company of children. So, to fix my slip up, I assimilated what I was with something she already believed in. Simple enough really." I made a small 'oh' form on my lips before she went back to the soup. This time a more comfortable quiet fell over us.

I let my mind shift onto other thought trains. As badly as I wanted to find out what happened to her that night three weeks ago I wanted her to tell me herself, when she was good and ready. So to occupy myself I let my mind go wherever it wanted. I was thinking about Chikako and Reito when another sudden question hit me full force. "When is your birthday?" This time sheepishly she set her spoon down once more. "August 15 from what I could tell," She said not quite looking at me. "Your planet's calendar is not much than different from ours." She continued. _Weren't we in August already?_ I thought with a concentrated frown on my face. I hadn't been keeping track of the days since Natsuki fell into a coma.

There was a definite nagging I felt at the fore front of my head that made me rise from my seat to check my calendar. "That's today!" I exclaimed with slight horror. _Why hadn't I asked her this question before? Oh right, before this I thought she was just a dog._ "So it seems." Natsuki said coolly. She was just about done with the soup now. "Well?" I asked expectantly. "Well?" She repeated puzzled. "Isn't there something you do for your birthday? I mean is there something your people do to celebrate your birth?"

"There is nothing you could do here that I did when I was back home." The suddenly cold beauty allowed. It was a touchy subject I guessed. "Well," I tried again, "is there something I _can_ get you then?" Her mouth opened to most likely tell me that there was nothing I could do, again, when she stopped. A few moments of thought passed and she opened her mouth once more. "There is one small thing I wish for."

"Anything," I responded with sincerity.

"It had been a long time since I have heard such a lovely voice. Could you sing that tune you sang in the dark the other night?"

Slightly shocked and flattered I fulfilled her request. She had closed her eyes at the tune in bliss and sighed contently meanwhile sinking back into my pillows. I was sure my face was a slighter hue of red when she did so and I was much relieved that she closed her eyes before she could tease me about it.

"What is the name of that song?" She asked with her eyes still closed once I had finished.

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow, my mother used to sing it to me when I was upset." I answered sliding into a state of contentment myself. "What would you get upset about?" Natsuki asked while peering at me quizzically. "Oh back then, break ups, school, an occasional row with my father. It was so much easier back then." I sighed through my nose.

"Where are they now?"

"Mmm? Oh Barbados I think, it is that time of year. Perhaps Tahiti this time, I'm not too sure."

"The way you speak of them I thought they were dead."

"Sometimes I feel that they might as well be seeing that I rarely get to speak to them."

"Why is that?"

I went quiet, not because I didn't want to talk about it, but because I wasn't entirely sure why. After I had moved to this mansion with Reito we simply lost touch. Sure I had tried a few phone calls, but they seemed so disconnected. It felt like they were happy I finally left the house and left them in peace. "I'm not sure why." I said to answer her question. I excited the conversation by entering the realm of my thoughts.

…

The human looked rather pretty with her eyes glazed over in thought. I could stare at her glassy red irises without much interruption. I was surprised that she had not outright asked me what had occurred that night before my coma. (She had filled me in on the happenings while I was out cold.) She seemed rather hurt at the mention of her parents. I didn't know why she never spoke of them never mind _to_ them if they were still among the living. Although I was sure I could ask I wanted to find out the reasons why she looked so hurt myself.

Memories are powerful things, not to mention vivid. I knew her sleeping mind was hard to access. Maybe her waking mind was not. Gently I probed into her thoughts, sliding the edges of them to keep from being noticed. It proved to be much harder than I had hoped. Her steel mental walls were fortified with what I could only describe as titanium. _Everything in but never out_ _how troublesome_, I thought. Even though I could not _see_ what was going on, I pressed an ear to the walls in my mind's eye; I could _hear_ what was going on. Muffled raised voices were what I heard first followed by muffled sobs. I felt the feeling of abandonment and more hurt.

Pulling back into the now I watched my human continue into the privacy of her mind palace. Was this what sympathy felt like? Is this what it was to want to reach over and hold my human tightly to ward off the bad memories, the hurt? Not trusting my actions if this went of further I cleared my throat rather loudly. She jerked back to the world with me and gave me an apologetic, yet dazzling smile. "Sorry, I let my thoughts get carried away with me again." I nodded in response. "Is there anything else you'd like for today?" She asked politely. Her eyes clearly showing her want of solitude. The fierce emotion of protection lanced through me, but I let it go. She was, as it were, not my human.

She was not mine to protect.

I shook my head and watched her clear the plates and leave the room.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! That was a pretty good sized chapter if I do say so myself. I know that it ended on a little sullen note, but it will get better I promise. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there may be a few mistakes hidden in this chapter, but once I'm finished with the story I will go back to fix them. Remember to review and stuff thank you so much for the people who are constantly behind me on this story. I cannot thank you enough. It is very rewarding to know that you all love reading my work. Until next time! SCH


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again! This chapter is just a lot shorter than the last one, but longer than my previous short chapters...if that makes any sense. I'm trying to keep up with the pace of your demands and I did better this time but still have a ways to go. I very nearly gave up on this story because I started to run out of ways to make my points connect, but I pushed on! Anyway, Michelle this is for you. Now: _Allons-y!_

* * *

It had been a long time since I had even a remote thought concerning my parents. The dull, hollow ache was still resounding deep within my chest. I had never known another piercing type of pain. I was currently stirring a mix of cake batter while mindlessly staring out the window. I wanted Natsuki to have a human type of celebration for her birthday. Even though it would never compare to what she would have had at home, I at least wanted to try. Gently I placed the glass bowl down on the counter and took in a deep breath. Now was not the time to dwell on negative thoughts. I had Natsuki's impromptu birthday celebration to do.

It wasn't until I was about to place the chocolate cake into the oven that I realized something. It was chocolate. I mean she was not an actual dog, but she took shape in one. Did that mean that she had the same traits as a dog? Health wise I mean. Not to mention the alien part as well. What the heck did I know about her body? (Never mind the physical top portion of her torso that I was blessed to see and touch briefly.) I wanted to ask her, but I wanted to keep it a small surprise. Chewing on my lip I closed the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes. I'll chance it, and if she can't eat it then Reito and I would have cake for a week. I make a damn good chocolate raspberry cake and I will not let such a masterpiece go to waste. When I turned around I yelped in surprise.

"Yes, I can eat chocolate." She said with a small smirk.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked half exasperated and annoyed.

"No, but I was glad that I didn't pass up a good view of your rump."

I squeaked in embarrassment. Where had this blatant come on come from? Well to be honest I should have known. She had seen me naked before and her people were all female. It really was not a wonder that she found me attractive as a female, but it was a shock to know she found me attractive for a human nonetheless. Natsuki slowly walked further into the kitchen and inhaled deeply. "It smells very good in here human." She said while she was gingerly taking a seat on one of the stools for the island. She had implied that I couldn't cook. I was cross between taking the compliment in stride and poking at her wound for the insult. "Thank you," I said opting for the latter. I still was not sure of what she was capable of, even if she was wounded. We stayed in a good natured silence whilst I was preparing Belgian chocolate and raspberry icing for the cake. "How did you know I was worried about whether you could eat chocolate or not?" I asked when the oven signaled me that the cake was ready.

"Your body language, although I couldn't see your face I figured it was on your mind. I saw the chocolate batter in the bowl on the counter and deduced that that was the problem."

"So it's not like you could read minds then, eh Sherlock?" I said with a small laugh. How more ridiculous could this get if she had such ability? I would have to make sure that my mental walls were secure all the time.

"Well…," she started and my smile fell. "I can because our people never spoke. Not verbally anyway. We were always connected mentally, communicating with our minds."

"Have you tried to access my mind?" I questioned guardedly. I was one of those individuals that took their right of privacy seriously. Noticing my tone, she narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes," Natsuki said, testing the rope of our relationship, "I have. But your mental walls are locked so tight that it is a miracle you get anything in it in the first place." Albeit being glad to know that my mental walls were "locked so tight" I felt my fury bubbling to the surface. What right did this woman think she had to waltz right into my head and without my permission no less? Frowning I opened my mouth to give her a piece of my mind, pun intended, when she spoke again. "How lonely is it in your head?" This blue haired goddess asked me wistfully.

"When my kind was still alive, there was a delightful buzz inside your head from so many voices. It was like how you humans feel when you stand in the center of a popular plaza and the traffic of so many people. Several kinds of voices, none of them the same, running around in circles inside you; they were my family. It wasn't until I heard those voices scream in pain that I realized how important they were to me. And it wasn't until I was the last one left that I realized how much I missed them. Now all there is silence in my head, like the rest of you humans. How do you live?" She asked me with heartbreaking eyes pleading me for an answer. "There is a reason why you can't dream. It's because your walls are so hard that not even you let yourself dream. You are the worst case I have ever come across."

So she knew that I had trouble dreaming, _wonderful._ I couldn't stay angry with her because she was not used to such a boundary between humans and their thoughts, but I was still frazzled. However, to have your mind quiet after having background noise for a long time was still a bit saddening. "I don't know." I said taking the seat across from her. "I suppose that humans don't like all the noise you were used to and prefer to have the solitude and peace in our heads." Natsuki looked as if she still couldn't understand but let the topic go. It was hard to see that such logic seemed foreign. For what is was worth, it was. "When will the male human come ho-…," She stopped to catch herself, "When with the male human return?" She amended.

"When the weekend is over I expect. Unless he calls for more time at the spa we have the whole house to ourselves until Monday."

Natsuki loved the cake so much that she nearly finished half of it. I was pretty impressed with her appetite. When we had gone to bed that evening neither of us were the wiser of who had been sneaking around in my backyard.

…

So that stupid brat was the dog, huh? I should have known. It was a good thing I was able to nail her the other night. It won't be so hard to finish her off now and finally be free of this mess. After this I can be with my 'Zuru-chan forever. I never found such a perfect love slave. So perfect and beautiful, oh yes I remember our nights together well.

She will definitely do to repopulate my planet.

I was doing my very best not to get caught when a stupid twig broke under my foot. This caused me to jump and rustle the gigantic bushes my love kept around her backyard garden. Damn bushes, we were so going to have a talk about removing them when she was mine. Shizuru's light came on and I hid quickly in the thick of said bushes. I was not prepared to see that _naagarah_ come out of her window. Although I was absolutely livid to see that she was indeed in my _ealerah's_ room I couldn't let myself be seen. The thorough bitch took forever in searching for me I thought she'd never get back into bed.

When she finally did, I knew that my chance to finish her off was gone. Miffed, I set my blowtorch aside and began my trudge back home. This was not over yet.

…

I was about to fall asleep when Natsuki's voice came over the baby walkie- talkie. "Ah… human, could you please come to my room?" Her voice was so smooth that I thought I was being summoned by an angel. Wait, summoned, since when was I a servant? I was sorely tempted to deny her "request" when she spoke over the walkie again. "My wounds are bleeding through the dressing." Grudgingly I got up from my warm makeshift bed and walked toward my room in haste. To disgruntle me further, when I reached her the dressings were a pristine white.

"I need you to stay in the same room with me." Natsuki said with her eyes steady and level.

If she hadn't said it with such a straight face I would have thought that she was scared. The type of childlike fear that subliminally says that they are too scared to be alone in the dark. "I heard rustling in the bushes and feel like we are being watched. It would be best that we are in the same room together in case our intruder would like to try to take us on." Feeling a small shiver down my spine led me to agree. I went around too sit on the seat next to the bed. It was plush enough to sleep on for a night or so. As I placed myself in a position that I thought I'd be most comfortable in I noticed her staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked innocently and settling in a nice position.

"Did you think that I would not be kind enough to let you sleep in your own bed human?"

"No," I said slightly shocked, "of course not."

"Then why are you making yourself at home in your own couch?"

"Well I…Well what do you want me to do? I'm not going to kick you off the bed."

She held my gaze with an air that was supposed to make me feel stupid, and although I'll never admit it, it worked. "This bed is big enough for the both of us _harenth_." She said as she scooched over to make room for me. "What does hareentha mean?" I asked snuggling into the warm spot on the bed that Natsuki had just occupied. "It is pronounced _harenth_. It basically translates to a softer, playful form of fool." I huffed in annoyance, but was too content in rolling around in Natsuki's scent to care. When we had fallen asleep that night I felt that it was like I had my puppy all over again. The familiarity of the situation put me in the best sleep I had had in months.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review! I love reading your reviews. There was actually one review that I officially deemed as one of my favorites and I had to share it with the person I'm writing this story for, Michelle. So, please help propel me into finishing this story with more reviews and favorites.(Gawd how selfish.) Last thing before I go, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for following me this far. I cannot say thank you enough. I have never had such a strong reaction from an audience. I am eternally grateful. SCH.


End file.
